


Morty Smith (C-137)

by Adventurer1267



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 34 years since Earth was taken over by the Galactic Federation. Morty Smith, a 48 year old man stands in the base of the Freedom Fighters. He turns to his men, computers working their hardest. </p><p>"Are we ready, men?!" He cries.</p><p>- Morty tries to save Rick from the Prison. Years pass and he learns what he must do to save the human race. His people are dying. Its a long battle with the Galactic Federation, needing help from Unity, the Council of Ricks and much more. </p><p>In the end, Morty's love for the Rickest Rick can't be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been about 34 years since Earth was taken over by the Galactic Federation. Morty Smith, a 48 year old man stands in the base of the Freedom Fighters. He turns to his men, computers working their hardest. 

"Are we ready, men?!" He cries. The crowd of thousands cheers with him in a chant.  
"LET THEM FALL! F-R-E-E-D-O-M F-I-G-H-T-E-R-S!" cold chills run up Morty's spine. An evil smirk comes upon his face and he whispers in the screams. 

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub..."

 

When Morty turned 15 he was finally settled in his new 'home' on Earth. His first objective, find help. Get Rick out. 

He knew it would take time, he didn't know where to start. Who could he go to? What tools did he have? Well, he had what Rick gave him. The Smith house was locked up and kept from the public. The Galactic Federation was still inspecting all of Rick (C-137)'s creations. 

He took the bus, costing him 1,500 Federal Credits. He stepped out from the bus and onto the concrete. He was wearing a cloak, a brown hood up over his head and shielding his face from the people. A backpack jumped up and down with his movements as he ran down the sidewalk and down to his block. He stopped. All the streets were empty of humans, fills with insects. Security of the Federation. Shit. 

Morty swallowed hard and fumbled to get away, racing to the nearest tree. Military trucks lined up the roads, men moving boxes and weapons. Morty went through his neighbor's yards and reached the side of his house. Into the bushes, he dove. He waited in the shrub for a moment of opportunity.

Men with boxes walked by, talking about the Federation's plan to use the weapons, wondering how to use them. The boy in hiding did this so many times with Rick. He knew what to do, the only problem was being alone this time. No one was there to save him. He stood up slowly and tried opening the kitchen window. It was locked. Fuck. He looked around and dropped to the ground, looking for a rock. He found some, not big enough. He had a plan though. 

He snuck back to the neighbours house. In through Principal Vagina's back door. The house was small but big enough for a single man. It was freaky. The house was spotless. As if no one stirred or lived in it. He dug through the tools and cloth in the laundry room. He couldn't help but notice the fact no humans were with in miles of his old house. Each house was seemingly abandoned. Like everything was dead. They must've cleared it out for all inspection. Did...he and Rick really cause this much trouble? Was everyone dead? Were they just taken? He lowered his hands, in thought. He shook his head and continued searching. No time for questions. He found what he was looking for and a little more. Back out he went. 

He crouched again by the shrubs, fully ready now. He wrapped his right fist up in a thick cloth from the laundry room, a hammer in the wrapped up hand. He stood and busted the window open. Of course he probably could've found something else to open the lock from the inside, that's not how Rick would've done it, he thought. He cleared the window frame of as much glass as he could, hoisting himself up and into the house as fast as possible. He quickly ripped open fly traps and stuck them all over the window frame. He ran through the kitchen, ripping open a box of nails. They scattered out into the tiled floor and he bolted around the corner. Just as Morty planned, the fly looking guards came running right into the fly traps through the broken window. They screamed, panicking as if they were coated in acid. Some of the smarter guards ran into the kitchen. They cried out too, this time for a good reason as they were covered in nails and blood. All over them, piercing into the flesh. 

Morty got into the garage, locking the door into the house. He grabs what all he can and stuffs it in his back pack. Something's he keeps in his hands and others go into his pants pockets. He lowers his cloak back down over his jeans and as the garage door opens up to the guards, Morty blasts the portal gun and escapes. 

Its midnight when Morty gets back home. It took a few dozen portals to get back. Actually, a little more than a few dozen. He's in the park outside the Human Sanctuary. He exits the park, past the metal fence and heads inside the gray building. He takes off his cloak, knowing he was probably wanted and plastered all over town. He goes inside his 'home', room 33410. Morty sees his parents in the living room. They were probably going to yell at him but they were both drooling and snoring. That was relieving. He goes to his room and shuts the door. He turns on his lights and closes the curtains. He opens the back pack and pours out what he had and empties his pockets. He had some supplies but probably not enough. But it was a start. A start to get Rick back. 

The next morning Morty was gone again, leaving his parents an "I love you" letter. He didn't want them to worry about him too much. At least they knew he was alive. - 

Morty was in his dads shirt and his own jeans, trying to look different. He even had on one of the hats Summer had laying around her tiny room. It wasn't about blending in. It was about not looking like the day before. He was walking down the street, heading downtown. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He just knew he needed help. 

There was a shop where only Aliens were a custom to. No humans came in and even the Galactic Federation's men didn't seek to enjoy what it sold. It was like the Jersey of cities in an Alien kind. It looks a lot of his credits to get here. He wasn't home. He was a few good states from home. He took a bus and walked part of the way. The city was Located in New York, however taken over by the new creatures you might as well have called it something else. The buildings were still tall and numerous. It was still the concrete jungle just....weirder. And probably either extremely less sanitary or extremely more sanitary. He couldn't tell right now. Such weird beings, they could've been cleaning the streets or vomiting in them. 

"Gazorpazorp's Sweet Life" was plastered up on a small shop. There. He could find something there. Morty looked both ways and crossed the street, the new life getting stranger looking with each step. One more glance over his shoulder and in he went. He stopped in the door once seeing the items inside. There was tons of headdresses, some with arms to look like gazorpazorps, dresses with many arm holes and jewelry. Candles and sex robots, perfumes and so much. Mostly the store consisted with women, all looking for something and giggling. Morty closed his agape mouth and crouched down at the racks, pushing to the glass case where the cashier stood. He hesitantly stood up. 

"Uh..h-hello?" He asked, nervously. The Gazorpazorp cashier almost screamed but Morty stopped her, thrusting a picture of Morty Jr to her. "-look I know you're people, I just need help right now!" He stammered out in a hushed voice. The cashier stopped, looking at the human confused. 

"Uh...what are you looking for exactly?"

"Is there anything I can use to reach someone?"

"Reach someone?" The woman's voice was a little nasally. She had brown hair and eyes, nose pinched up some. She looked and sounded stuck up. 

"Like..call? A phone call? Or on a computer?"

"Oooh- yeah, one in the back but why?" She droned out, working Morty's nerves. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight. 

"Because I'm in a bit of trouble and need some help." He gives her a desperate look. She blinks and sighs, sounding worse. "I'll go talk to my manager."

Morty wondered, if she sounded bad now what would she sound like moaning? He'd probably have to gag her. -His hormones weren't stopping anytime soon.- He looked around and tried not to notice the women staring at him. He waited and waited, afraid these women were like Morty Jr, destruction and domination?

The woman came back with her manager, a woman named Ma-Sha. She looked like the other women but something said she was a leader, other than her being a store manager. She looked him over and nodded. 

"Let him use it." She said, a pretty voice and accent coming out. "But not too long." She added once turning back and exiting the room. The cashier took Morty to the back room where a computer sat. Sitting down in the chair, he wondered how this would ever work. He puts his hands on the keyboard and waited a second, thinking up someone. Birdman was dead. Gear head betrayed them anyway and was probably dead after having his own balls shoved in his mouth and world collapsing. The Gazorpazorps were already trying in this act of kindness. 

...Unity. Unity would answer. 

He typed in her name and spent a good 10 minutes searching. He finally found her and typed her a message. 

[Unity, it's Morty. I need your help.] He stopped, mentioning Rick might be a bad idea. [I need to talk to you. Its about my grandfather. The man you loved. Please message me back. You can call me too.] He typed in his phone number and prayed after hitting [SEND]

Morty sat there a bit and after 15 more minutes he sighed. Was there anyone else? He couldn't think up a damn thing. He'd leave it at Unity for now. He left the shop and looked around. He wouldn't go home just yet. Not with the Federation questioning who stole Rick (C-137)'s supplies. Plus, he barley had any money left. Right now he just needed to find money and any sign of an ally. He needed someone he could trust. A friend? Anyone but not just anyone. It was complicated. He just needed help.

 

The media hadn't died down. The Galactic Federation knew Morty was out there. They didn't know what he planned or exactly who he was but someone knew about Rick Sanchez (C-137) and wanted his power. Maybe another Rick? The Federation captured each Rick they came upon, interrogating but never getting anywhere, for they knew nothing. This sparked the action of a case being reopened in the Council of Ricks. The chain of deaths a year back. They accused Rick (C-147) for these crimes and were wrong. They found the killer but learned he was being controlled. They never found the controller. It was the question on everyone's mind. Where was the man in control? Was it Rick (C-137) all along? Another Rick? Perhaps...a Morty? They interrogated themselves, other Ricks and other Morty's even, they got no where. Now came the time they asked this Morty themselves. 

Several weeks after requesting Unity's help she answered with a phone call. Morty had been messing around with the supplies he collected from his garage when she called. He screened the call and risked it, answering. 

"Hello?"

"Morty?"

"Unity?!" Morty stood up, stepping to his door quickly and checked the locks. 

"Morty, so good to hear from you, but what's wrong?"

"Unity, I need your help."

"I know, you said that."

"I did? Its been weeks, where have you been?"

"You're on Earth, it takes a distance to receive emails from you."

"Oh...- Unity, can we please talk in person? I don't feel safe on the phone." He whispers, checking his windows in paranoia.

"Morty, what's going on?"

"Please, Unity. In person."

"...." Unity took a second, thinking. "Okay. I'll come pick you up. Be ready. I'll be in disguise."

"Okay!" He cried happily. He hung up after goodbye and put all his supplies in his back pack.


	2. Unity's Forbade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity forbids Morty from saving Rick.

Morty had been trying to find a job. He needed to find a way to make Federal Credits. Lately he had been having trouble to find anything and he wondered if there was a friend in the world for him. He needed one. He needed someone to be there to save him. He needed Rick. His life was turning upside down and he couldn't help but feel hopeless. If anything counted in the world, it was that he felt doomed. He found himself wishing Rick was back in his life, however not letting himself cry about it. He needed him back whether it took years or months, Morty needed him. Unity was a little bit of hope but she still wasn't Rick. 

Morty knew that he was lacking everything but at the time he couldn't worry about such things. He needed to find a way to make money and right now he had to go off with Unity. She said that she would be coming in disguise but he thought it would have been more clever. Unity didn't really come in disguise per say. She looked...desperate. She was still painted in an alabaster white coating. Her outfit was a blue shirt reading "HUMAN", a pair of baggy pants, a belt, crocks and heart sunglasses. She was trying away too hard to look human. It was really sad to watch as she tried her hardest to fit in.  
As Morty said earlier, it wasn't about blending in it was about not looking like you did yesterday. 

That's where Rick messed up. He could have gotten away with it. Had he not been so obvious, but Rick was the Rickest Rick and the Rickest Rick didn't change for anybody. 

As for Unity, her disguise was a hot mess. Time to get her out of there. Morty ran to her and took her hand. 

"I'm ready! Let's go!" He practically begged, even dragging her to the ship. 

 

The two was flying, leaving the Milky Way when Morty tried to strike up a conversation, however making her take off the disguise because he "couldn't take her fucking seriously in that thing."

The alien put the ship on auto pilot and got redressed, in her usual button up and sophisticated attire. She took back control of the ship and Morty opened up his eyes, previously covering them up. 

"Ahh..okay so, what is you need, honey?" Unity asked, tying her hair up off her shoulders and taking control of the ship again. 

"Just....I-It's about Rick.." He said, really hesitant even though he only felt comfort in her presence. If on any other topic, his worry would've melted away by her sweet voice. But his focus was on Rick. 

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He's...in prison, Unity." Morty spoke softly, afraid the news would ruin her. However this wasn't news to her. 

"Yeah. I know. He wrote me right when he got in."

"W-what?!" Morty's eyes got wide. Rick could write to people in there? Why didn't he write to him? Why did he write to Unity first? Morty bit his lip and lowered his head. Because Rick was in love with Unity. He saw how destroyed he was after he and her broke up. Even if it was nothing, it was everything to Rick. But who else had Rick wrote to?

"Yeah. Has he not written you letters?" She asked, surprised. 

"No." Morty mumbled, head hung. 

"Oh." She said lowly, trying to not leave a pause. "Well, he wrote to me. He's doing okay."

"Th-that's good." He mumbled again. 

Unity glanced back to Morty.   
"You said you needed help, didn't you?" She asks.

Morty snapped his head up, remembering all he wanted to say.   
"Oh....right..-Unity, I w-wanna break Rick out of Prison."

Unity jerked the ship, thankfully no one else was around. She hit her breaks and looked to Morty. 

"You what?!"

"Unity-!" Morty was in the floor, trying to wiggle himself back up into the seat. 

"Morty, no!"

"W-Why not?!"

"Because he's there for a reason!"   
Morty felt sick he was so mad. 

"H-How can you say that?! You're just gonna let him rot?!"

"Morty." Unity hung her head. "I'm not letting him rot. I miss him too but its better for him to be in there."

"How is it better?!"

"Because then you'll be safe!" She snaps, growing annoyed. 

"I need saving now!"

"What do you need saving from?" She asked, the tone in her voice making Morty wince. There were so many answers to that question. 

"...Unity-"

"Morty, you're a kid, you need to go home, live with your family and let go of Rick. He's gone. Do not even think about breaking him out." 

Morty was crushed. How could he let go?

"...Unity, please?"

"Please what?"

"....I can't forget him. I need him back." He whispered, tears finally falling. At this point he was in the seat again but he felt like falling back to the floor. 

"Morty, you need to forget this. We're not talking about this." She said and kept going on, heading to her home. 

Morty looked to the floor, that overwhelming feeling of hopeless caught in his chest again. 

On the way to Unity's planet he couldn't help looking out and seeing all the places he once been. It brought back happy feelings of him and Rick. His drunk clamor was really being missed. 

"Morty...what are you getting yourself into?" Unity asks, speaking softly. 

Morty looked back to the floor. He often found himself asking that question. 

"I think the cops are after me. I-I've gotten really paranoid."

Unity didn't have to ask a follow up question, Morty could feel it coming up in the atmosphere.   
"I snuck back into my house and grabbed what I could from Ricks garage. And I think the Federation are wondering why, I've seen my picture on TV but I don't think anyone knows its me." Unity didn't have to ask why.   
"I just...miss him. I-I want him back and I thought I could do it if I had his tools."

"All by yourself?"

"That's why I contacted you."

"You want me to help?" 

"...."

"Morty?"

He didn't answer. Morty just lowered his head sighed. His stomach was empty. He had barely slept. He needed a shower and money. So much stress and he was only a teenager. Where was his parents? Where was his sister? He hadn't been home to see them. He stayed in the city to be ready for Unity's arrival and also he was broke. He had no way to get home. 

Unity saw him slouching there in the leather seat. She just grew concerned and hit the gas, getting home as fast as she could.


End file.
